


Idiots With Twitter

by Crystalinastar



Series: Idiots With Technology [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Internet, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, Social Media, Twitter, is it even that though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalinastar/pseuds/Crystalinastar
Summary: tweet tweet @boiwonderI’m disappointed my dumbass friends didn’t respond to the challenge but also if they did they would have to submit to the Power Of My Will so good for themtweet tweet @boiwonderunrelated but @ green lanterns can i join i have the Power Of My Will





	1. #RobinForGreenLantern

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

the parTY HAS FINALLY ARRIVED

|

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

in other words, hi twitter! I’m robin your new master

|

**germ @player2**

@boiwonder holy shit is this fr???

|

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

I dunno, is it? you’ll just have to trust me

|

**lia @superherostan**

DAMN these fake accs are getting GOOD

**The Dick™ ✓ @GraysonOfficial**

ngl I’m losing my shit over Bruce becoming more and more frustrated with Luthor by the second

|

**Bruce Wayne ✓ @BruceWayne**

This is a public space, Dick.

|

**The Dick™ ✓ @GraysonOfficial**

I Said What I Said

**nyoom @flashfan52**

gotta love sippin the tea on the robin and dick grayson tweets over here in central

|

**nyoom @flashfan52**

theyre both so chaotic I Stan

|

**biq @themunchkin**

that is a whole ass mood

**Gotham Gazette @GothamGazette**

Gotham’s very own Boy Wonder may have created a Twitter account!

**BuzzFeed @BuzzFeed**

The Internet Is Divided Over Whether Or Not The Robin Twitter Is Real: Cast Your Vote Here!

|

**Mark @hitthemark**

pfft no way it’s real. batman’s the least likely to expose himself like this, let alone let his sidekick do something like this

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

if anyone’s to blame for late night patrol tweeting that is to come it’s my dumbass friends who dared me to do this

|

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

get y’all’s twitters and come face me here Cowards

|

**melissa @stronk**

@boiwonder um,,,, late night patrol??? sweetie eye-

|

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

I now know what batman means when he says he can tell someone’s from metropolis

|

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

I Am Okay, in gotham we can’t exactly do our thing in broad daylight so

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

I’m disappointed my dumbass friends didn’t respond to the challenge but also if they did they would have to submit to the Power Of My Will so good for them

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

unrelated but @ green lanterns can i join i have the Power Of My Will

**micah @techwhiz**

hot take robin as a green lantern is terrifying

|

**you are Wrong @abelincoln**

im. Shaking in my boots,,

|

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

:(

|

**micah @techwhiz**

he didn’t say a word but how scary this is proves me right

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

#RobinForGreenLantern

**The Dick™ ✓ @GraysonOfficial**

personally I think that robin would make a great gl #RobinForGreenLantern

|

**Bruce Wayne ✓ @BruceWayne**

NO.

**cherry slushies are the best @player1**

this is hella funny #RobinForGreenLantern

**peter @peterelli**

i take an internet break for two (2) days and i almost miss something this big #RobinForGreenLantern

**smarter than u @barbaragordon**

I just wanna say I’m being peer pressured I don’t actually believe- #RobinForGreenLantern

**i’m a bad bitch @mskeisha**

no one:

not a living soul:

twitter: #RobinForGreenLantern

**lesbiab @brielarsonstan**

Oh god oh fuck they got #RobinForGreenLantern trending on tumblr too

**nyoom @flashfan52**

@ green lanterns B L EASE #RobinForGreenLantern

**it is i, a guy @guygardner**

#RobinForGreenLantern

|

**best pilot ever @highballjordan**

NO

|

**John @JohnStewart **

Why is this my life

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

is anyone gonna fight me on how real I am now

|

**nyoom @flashfan52**

dennys parking lot. in ten min

|

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

oh you’re so on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is finally up!! I think about twitter ONCE and it spirals into this...
> 
> anyways, feel free to chat with me about it on tumblr @crystalinastar or in the comments!! 
> 
> (also because I'm uncreative I have so so so many cameo characters from other media!! see if you can spot them!!)


	2. batman has been Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **tweet tweet @boiwonder**  
how many of you want tea on batman bc he’s an old man who’s not on twitter so I can talk as much shit as I want  
|  
**tweet tweet @boiwonder**  
there’s been 20k rts in the past hour what a bunch of thirsty hoes  
|  
**karen @beeutiful**  
we said we wanted the tea not getting exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <strike>i have these pre-written why am i not posting them</strike>

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

how many of you want tea on batman bc he’s an old man who’s not on twitter so I can talk as much shit as I want

|

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

there’s been 20k rts in the past hour what a bunch of thirsty hoes

|

**karen @beeutiful**

we said we wanted the tea not getting exposed

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

okay so what you gotta know is,, batman is a mess. he is The Mess. but it’s not obvious

|

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

bc I’m his awesome partner, I can tell

|

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

anyways so when batman gets rlly grumpy looking during jl meetings and no one wants to talk to him, that means he hasn’t slept for more than an hour and he’s catching up on it. batman just has the biggest resting bitch face

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

he’s a LOSER who flirts with his crush on and off gf but says he “doesn’t deserve love” i mean he won’t even admit that he’s emo

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

once we were in the middle of a stakeout and I looked to my left and batman was softly snoring

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

he puffs his chest when he’s around supes cause his fragile masculinity is being threatened

|

**Clark Kent @ClarkKent**

Aw, cute!

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

I Work Alone, He Says, Surrounded By Me And The Justice League

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

he tried to give me the birds and the bees talk except I already knew and was just trying to make him suffer

|

**Batman @BatmanOfficial**

Enough.

|

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

shIT HELPCJSIDXNADMOFBUAORF

|

**lia @superherostan**

he was murdered

|

**micah @techwhiz**

RIP robin ???-2011. he will be missed

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

ha you fools really thought I could die??

[there is a video linked of the vine that goes, “I’m a bad bitch, you can’t kill me!”]

|

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

batman just wasn’t very whelmed at the idea of me exposing him like that, and Oh Look He Has Twitter After All

|

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

so like kill me now

|

**biq @themunchkin**

Whelmed???

|

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

there’s overwhelmed and underwhelmed so why not whelmed?

|

**biq @themunchkin**

Fair point. pretty whelmed about this

**dumbass thot @sapphirestars**

so are we just. going to ignore that batman has twitter now

|

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

pretty much

|

**Batman ✓ @BatmanOfficial**

Please do.

|

**dumbass thot @sapphirestars**

hoLY SHIT WHATT

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

yo @ twitter staff verify me bitches

|

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

Batman gets to be verified but here I am, The Original,

**Batman Watch @BatmanWatch**

so??? Batman and Robin have twitters?? this is truly the blessed timeline

|

**tweet tweet @boiwonder**

👀

|

**Batman Watch @BatmanWatch**

what the fuCK DOES THIS MEAN

**tweet tweet ✓ @boiwonder**

i got verified can i get a FUCK YEAH

|

**tweet tweet ✓ @boiwonder**

no one? smh

**tweet tweet ✓ @boiwonder**

amERICA 

|

**nyoom @flashfan52**

FUCK YEAH

|

**mallory @malletory**

FUCK YEAH

|

**steeb @americasass**

FUCK YEAH

|

**germ @player2**

FUCK YEAH

|

**tweet tweet ✓ @boiwonder**

oh so you’ll respond to THAT ugh fake friends

|

**mallory @malletory**

f-friends?? uwuwuwuwuwu

|

**germ @player2**

fuck im cryinghn

|

**tweet tweet ✓ @boiwonder**

this is getting out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how the hell would this work in real life?? could vigilantes who have Not revealed their secret id,, get verified?? i need answers. 
> 
> in other words, here's my once-in-a-blue-moon update. be sure to check out my tumblr @crystalinastar !! gonna be doing free fic commissions for the holidays, the info post will be up soon, so do that!!
> 
> I don't like being sappy on the internet, but the reception this has received?? outstanding. I love you all <3 <3 <3


End file.
